Ecstasy
by battousai24
Summary: [ONESHOT] Kim and Shego are in bed. Shego thinks about the changes they've gone through. Please review.


**Ecstasy**

Shego looked down at the redhead lying down on her lap. She toyed with the red locks, running her fingers through the smoothness of Kim's hair. She smiled feeling contented the way they were right now. She did that often now, smiling, she noticed. Ever since she and Kim got together it's been different. She wasn't all about the crimes anymore, although there were still a few objectionable things she did and Kim made sure to do something about that. Shego laughed inwardly, recalling the heroine's disapproving look when they went shopping one time. She had wanted this green and black shirt and decided to steal it. Kim, being the good girl she was, obviously tried to put a stop to Shego's plan.

Kim looked up at Shego, noticing the older woman was deep in thought. A smirk formed on her lips that slowly turned to a naughty grin as she sat up to face Shego. Apparently, she hadn't noticed that Kim was mere inches away from her. The teen hero licked her lips and lunged at the green and black clad woman, causing her to fall on the soft bed and out of her thoughts.

"Wha –" Shego was caught completely off guard. Kim now pinned her to the bed, the same grin still plastered on her face. Slowly, she drew closer, capturing the villain's lips with her own in a long passionate kiss. She licked Shego's lower lip and was granted access. They're tongues played their little dance, exploring each other's mouths, trying to discover more than what they've already found before. Shego pulled Kim closer to her, and without any warning turned over. She was now looming above the teen. She had the same mischievous grin on her face as Kim earlier. She dove in for another kiss. Her hands started to play with the hem of her lover's shirt, and finally snuck a hand inside. They trailed up to the younger woman's chest, teasing her with feather-light touches. Kim arched her body a little, giving a soft moan. Shego smiled into the kiss, pleased with the results of her ministrations.

"Shego…" Kim whispered softly, parting from their kiss for a while and then moving back in for another kiss. It was almost inaudible. Her hands snaked their way around Shego's neck, pulling their bodies even closer together. Her thoughts were swirling inside her head. She felt so light-headed. Her emotions were mixing up as well. Her head continued to swirl as she slowly found herself in ecstacy.

"Hmm…?" Shego managed to say. "What is it?" She pulled away for a while so that Kim could speak. When she saw the expression on Kim's face, eyes closed, lost in pleasure and lips parted slightly, she smiled, amused at how the goody-goody ended up on her bed after so many years of fighting.

"You know you drive me crazy." Kim said seductively, pulling Shego back in for another kiss. She just couldn't get enough of the minty yet fiery taste of Shego's mouth. Their lips touched once again and their tongues started to dance once more. This time, Shego's hands started to take off Kim's black midriff shirt, pulling it over the heroine's head. Unfortunately, they had to pull away for a while to fully take it off. Kim pouted as their lips separated but a few seconds later they came together again, as her shirt fell to the floor. Shego's hands didn't stop, however, but continued to take off Kim's bra. This, too, was thrown over to where her shirt fell previously. Slowly, Shego trailed her fingers up Kim's stomach and worked their way to her chest, teasing Kim. This elicited louder moans from the girl.

"Shego…" she moaned out her lover's name, again pulling their bodies closer to each other. The raven-haired woman soon began her work on Kim's cargo pants. Skillful hands slowly unbuttoned it and lowered the zipper. Soon, it was thrown to the growing pile of clothes on the floor. Kim was now left with only her underwear on. This was soon thrown with the rest of Kim's clothes. Now that Kim was fully naked and lying beneath Shego, moaning and breathing hard, Shego couldn't help but pull away again and watch her writh in pleasure.

"Wow, Kimmie. And I haven't even done anything yet." She smirked, as Kim's eyes opened and focused on her. Kim mirrored the expression on Shego's face and grabbed her by the collar, pinning Shego this time on the bed.

"My turn…" said Kim, licking her lips. Shego chuckled a bit. Kim really changed a lot since the first time they met. Back then, she never would have imagined that Kim Possible, the teenage heroine, could ever have a bad girl side in her. 'A very, very bad girl indeed," Shego thought before she closed her eyes as Kim leaned in for another one of their hot wet kisses. Kim started undoing Shego's cat suit. Slowly, it was peeled of from the older woman. Shego opened her eyes while Kim did this, finding it really sexy for a naked girl to undress her like this, even more so because this was Kim Possible she was seeing unclothed on top of her.

"God, don't you know you're so sexy like that?" Shego finally spoke as Kim threw her cat suit along with the other clothes. The redhead made quick work with what was left, which was Shego's underwear. These, too, were soon off and she was just as bare as Kim was.

They both grinned. They knew what came next and they were both excited. They could feel a slight wetness between their legs from the anticipation. Their faces neared each other and they were once again lost in a deep kiss. Hands roamed the other's body, discovering new special spots. The touches became more intense. The breathing quickened. Hands began to move downwards as the lovers finally lost themselves in ecstacy.

* * *

I'm quite in need of a title. So anyone... PLEASE HELP. Thanks. Please review. 


End file.
